Friends & ...
by hrlo
Summary: Takes place in early season 3... a story of unrequited love on an autumn evening. R/J and L/L. Rating's just in case. One-parter. R/R pls!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. 'cept the storyline.  
  
A/N: This story takes place some time early in season 3.  
  
It was a simple night in Stars Hollow. The summer had passed, autumn was well underway, with the slightest edges of winter beginning to creep upon the idyllic little Connecticut town. There was nothing special about this night. Nothing significant at all occurred in the hearts of the residents of Stars Hollow, and most would remember nothing of this night. Save two hearts that longed for love and tenderness, that longed for reciprocation from those they held in their hearts, and that came as close as they had ever been to it on this nondescript night.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke was just clearing up the last greasy plate that was left on the last customer's table, and he looked about him at his diner, now closed for the night and devoid of customers. He sighed softly, happy with the life that he'd built for himself... yet knowing there was more that he still desired.  
  
What would she be doing now on this Saturday night? Probably home with her daughter, watching yet another bad old movie, making jibes at it in that familiar sarcastic manner of hers. He smiled at the image in his mind, recalling the time he'd witnessed just such a bonding session, when he was fixing her pipes in the kitchen.  
  
Which was just about when he found himself caught with surprise when he saw her walk right past the diner's windows. She was on the other side of the street, her head bent down, hair tucked behind her ears, her mind clearly preoccupied with something. Late night walks were certainly not her cup of tea-"or rather, coffee"--, and he wondered now, what it was that had brought her out of her house on this night.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess strode through the thicket, the town disappearing from sight behind him. He'd begun taking such walks more frequently now, ever since his return to Stars Hollow. Something about prowling the streets of this innocent little town in the middle of the night... Yet he hardly ever prowled. On this cool night, he wore only his fleece-lined denim jacket, his hands shoved deep into the pockets as he strolled, thinking.  
  
The lake came into view in no time, as did that familiar, favoured wooden bridge of his, yet there was something new there tonight. He stopped short, gazing at her sitting on the edge of the bridge, in just about the exact spot where they had shared that lunch... almost an eternity ago, it seemed.  
  
What was she doing out here tonight? He'd never once seen her before on his walks, and while he'd allowed himself the occasional daydream about the conversations they would have on one such night, he'd never expected to encounter her on such an occasion.  
  
He stood some ten yards behind her, silent, watching her, and hesitating.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai now sat upon a bench under the little gazebo in the town square, gazing about her at the cool night. Her back was to him, and Luke, the diner locked behind him, gazed at her, hesitating, then walked up, his footsteps barely audible even in the complete silence of the night.  
  
She noticed him only as he took the first steps up to the gazebo. A smile spread across her morose face, a sight which warmed even this cold and callused heart. He walked up to her, sitting down by her side, even as he asked, "Since when were night walks your thing?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking that of yourself?" she shot back.  
  
Luke shrugged, as he replied, "Well, I saw you walking by the diner, so I thought I'd... say hi."  
  
"Well, hi."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, observing her (not unwelcome) quiet mood. A cloud of sadness hung over her on this clear autumn night, that even the illumination provided by the stars above could do little more than enhance this aura.  
  
"Are y' feelin' okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern. "Not another fight with Rory, was it?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head slowly. "Nah, it wasn't that." She paused a moment, then continued. "Christopher called. He and Sherry are getting married."  
  
Luke had no idea what to say to that. He knew how hurt Lorelai would be at that news, yet... So he gave his standard reply. "Oh."  
  
"I mean, it's great for her, she'll get to live the perfect life with the perfect family that Rory and I never got, her child will have the father that Rory never got, she'll have the loving husband that I never got--" She cut off there, her eyes glittering as the first tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hey," Luke said, moving closer to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't say that... You and Rory have had a great life here in Stars Hollow. Who's to say how differently things could have turned out if you'd married Christopher? And hey, at the rate Miss Patty's going, you'll have a husband in no time too."  
  
She laughed at that, turning to face him. "Oh no, not one of Miss Patty's guys again. I can find my own man." She stopped, hesitated, sniffling. "Do you think I can--"  
  
"Of course you can," he reassured her. "You'll stumble across him one day in town, he'll fall for you straightaway, without realising the mess he's getting himself into, you'll have a perfect wedding at the inn, he'll move into that crummy little house of yours, he'll cook you breakfast, make you coffee, fix all your pipes, clear out the rain gutters, be your ever- present handyman, and still, at night, he'll join you and Rory in one of your insane movie nights, and poke fun at all the actors in the same way you two love to..."  
  
"Oh, the perfect man," Lorelai quipped, laughing. Yet, the tears still fell, now beginning to stream down her face.  
  
"Hey, listen to me," he said softly, his voice a rasping comfort, as he turned her face towards his, his fingers brushing away the tears. "You will find him. I know one day you will. And even if you don't, you can always still entertain yourself by tormenting me well into my old age, when I'm a cranky old man who still lives in an office with an annoying nephew who refuses to go away, and I'm still working the diner and having to make special orders and countless pots of coffee for you, and--"  
  
He stopped short when Lorelai leaned into him, burying her face in his chest. His heart almost skipped a beat as he gently put his arms around her, holding her to him as he leaned back on the bench. "--And, when you go out for a walk in the middle of the night, feeling upset, I'll join you out here, make you feel better by comparing your life with my miserable one, and you'll feel better, and we can go inside for coffee and midnight pancakes."  
  
Lorelai laughed at that, still holding on to him. "Nah, I think I'll skip the midnight pancakes this time 'round." She paused, then pushed herself off him, looking into his eyes. "But that offer still stands the next time?"  
  
Luke smiled, then replied, "Of course it does. I'll always be there, spatula and coffee pot in hand."  
  
Lorelai grinned at him, then rested her head down in his chest again. "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
  
"I'll be there. I always will."  
  
* * *  
  
Rory was crying, it seemed, as she sat upon the bridge. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them as her head rested upon her knees. She faced away from Jess, but even then, he sensed her pain. Silently, he walked up to her, and she looked up only when she heard the thunk of his boots against the wooden bridge.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Her face glistened in the silver light of the stars, evidence of just what Jess had suspected, even though her tone now was one of anger, replicated in her eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Considering I've never seen you out here on one of these nights..." His tone was still light as he strode up to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, this bridge doesn't exactly belong to you," she grumpily shot back.  
  
"And right back at ya," he quipped. "So the way I see it, there's nothing against me being out here at the same time as you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she groused, turning away from him again.  
  
"Wow, I can tell you've been spending plenty of time with Dean. His eloquence is rubbing off," he shot back.  
  
"God, just go away already!" she snapped back at him. "Just... go jump into the lake or something, just stop bothering me!"  
  
Jess grew concerned at this foul mood she displayed. Clearly, something had happened, although he had naught an inkling as to what it may have been. "Are you all right? Did something happen?"  
  
Rory continued crying, ignoring his questions.  
  
He moved over to her side, putting an arm around her. "What was it? Fight with your mother? Or with Lane? Problems with Dean?"  
  
He needed no answer when her sobbing intensified, and he wrapped her in his arms, bringing her to his shoulder. "What happened? It's all right, just tell me."  
  
She would say no more, however, as she wept upon his shoulder. He could feel her chest heaving up and down with the sobs, and knew that he could do no more than provide her his shoulder, and any comfort she could get out of his silence.  
  
"It's okay, just let it all out," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I'm here for you, okay?"  
  
I'll always be here for you.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke was in a blissful peace as he sat under the gazebo, Lorelai in his arms, as he listened to the quiet of the night, and the gentle sounds of her steady, shallow breathing. She was fast asleep, yet he dared not disturb her, not wanting to ruin this perfect night.  
  
Then he heard the beginning of the loud snores.  
  
He cringed as the sound intensified, greatly resembling that of a buzz saw. "Okay, that's it," he griped, as he stood up, uprighting Lorelai on the bench. She almost fell over, truly fast asleep, but at least the sudden motion had seemed to allay the horrid sound, at least for awhile.  
  
He looked down at her, knowing he would probably wake the whole town before he got her up, and would certainly wake the whole town if he left her here, snoring in her sleep. The lone choice he had left was clear to him.  
  
"Oh no," he sighed, as the realisation set in, followed quickly by the resignation.  
  
He carefully set his arm behind her back, slipping the other under her knees. He hoisted her up into his arms, then stepped off the gazebo, carrying her home.  
  
* * *  
  
The crying had stopped some twenty minutes ago, Jess had noticed, but still Rory rested in his arms. Was it a sign of...?  
  
Jess had no idea, but he certainly had no desire to ruin this perfect moment. He felt her steady, shallow breathing, and only contentment came over him, as he breathed in her smell, the flowery scent of her hair. It was only when he felt her shivering in the cold of the night that he realised she should be back in her warm house, and not out here on the wooden bridge across the lake.  
  
"Rory," he gently called her name. "Hey, Rory, you should get home now." He shook her gently, but she was fast asleep.  
  
Sighing, he gently hoisted her up into his arms, gazing down at her peaceful face. He allowed himself a moment's more content, before slowly standing up, carrying her in his arms, as he walked off the bridge, bringing her home.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gilmore house stood silent in the night, the lights all dark, devoid of its inhabitants. On this cold, clear autumn night, two figures approached the house, from different points and out of view of the other, each carrying a slumbering form in their arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke strode up the front porch, gently resting Lorelai on the porch sofa as he poked around the porch for the spare key. He found it, and quietly unlocked the front door, leaving it open as he returned to Lorelai, carrying her up and into her house, before ascending the stairs to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess carried Rory round to the back of the house, setting her down on the wicker chair in the back porch, before going around to the side, and hoisting open Rory's bedroom window. He crawled inside, closing the window behind him, as he walked out through the kitchen, to the back door. He unlocked it, leaving it open, as he went for Rory again, now carrying her into the house and her room.  
  
He laid her down on her bed, removing her shoes and coat, then pulled back the sheets and laid her between them, covering her up to the chin. Still, she barely stirred, and Jess gazed at her porcelain face, glowing under the silver light that shone through the window. He brushed aside the loose locks of hair from her face, and turned to leave. He hesitated, then leaned over her, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Still, she did not stir, and Jess strode out of her room, his heart at peace in a way it had not been for a long while.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke opened the door to Lorelai's bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp, and gently laid he down on the bed, removing her boots and coat, then pulled back the sheets and laid her between them, covering her up to the chin. She barely stirred, and Luke gazed at her peaceful fact, a warm radiance seemingly emanating from it under the yellow glow of the lamp. He gently moved aside a loose lock of hair that had fallen across her face, then gently placed a kiss upon her forehead. He straightened up, smiling at the sight of Lorelai sleeping so peacefully, a hint of a smile upon her face. Must be some nice dreams she's having, he thought to himself with a smile, allowing himself another moment to gaze upon her.  
  
Then he heard a minute change in her breathing, like the machinery of an old factory cranking up again, and he knew what was coming. The smile was instantly wiped off his face, as hurriedly, he turned off the lamp, and shut the door tightly behind him, just nanoseconds before the snoring began.  
  
* * *  
  
So it was that the Gilmore house was once again at full occupancy, as the two figures strode out of the house, their temporary intrusion over, leaving the two ladies of the house safe and locked up in their lovely little house. (Well, not really "locked", thanks to Jess and the unlocked back door.)  
  
Yet, for the two figures that now made their separate ways back to their home, the intrusion of the Gilmore girls into their hearts had only just truly begun, with the sampling of what their desired lives would be like. They may not have known it then, but their hearts would never rest peacefully again, having tasted what it was that they yearned for. Those two hearts would forever remember this night, the night when they came so close, yet could never have been further from it at the end of the night. 


End file.
